Fragile, Broken Things
by RandomNinja1112
Summary: Avalon Wills wasn't expecting her family to die. When they did, her life was ruined. But will it improve when she wakes up in the AoT world? Probably not if she doesn't try to save peoples lives with the information she has from the Anime and Manga. Will everyone hate her? Will she get herself killed? Probably. But who knows? It might go well. (POSSIBLE ARMINxOC or HANJIxoc[yuri])
1. Chapter 1-Loss

**CHAPTER 1-LOSS one point and i was really proud o**

**Hello and welcome to my story. I started writing this at one point and i was really proud of it so i decided to publish it once i got a few chapters done. So, yeah.**

**I haven't decided the love interest for this stroy but i was probably going to say Armin or Hanji (my character will be bi so if you have issues, please don't read.)**

**This will technically be a self-insert, but not really. I don't think as my character as a Mary-Sue, but if she is, please tell me so i can try to fix that up a bit.**

**I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, but its kind of hard to tell the personality from reading subs and listening to the Japanese dub so i'm mostly going off of how i read about characters in others fanfictions. I will appreciate pointers on characters if you have any so i can get them a bit more on character. I would love reviews and favorites if you enjoy it. If you don't like something about it, please be respectful and criticize constructively.**

**So please enjoy and let me know if you like it c:**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN SO PLEASE NO SEEING ME DX**

It was burning, the entire house. My home. Where I was raised and nurtured. My mother, father, and sisters inside. Who knew a house in Arizona could burn so easily. I should have been with them. I should have died.

But no, I had to go to hang out with my friends David and Melanie. I made my mom so angry. I didn't want to spend time with her and now she's gone. The last thing I said was that I don't need her. Why did I say that?

I stand in front of my smoking house as the firemen put out he last of the flames. Soon they would be dragging my family out through he highly damaged door frame.

My friends Melanie and David stand beside me as I stare at the ashes emotionlessly. All these years with my family, wasted. My poor little sister, only eight-years old. Never got to live. My old sister would never play the clarinet or oboe again. My beautiful mommy would never hug me again. My step father David who was a much better father to me me than that my biological father was would never comfort me again.

As I think about my only family being him, my biological father, I start to cry.

Melanie and David, my best friends, my first true best friends stand beside me trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to go to him. I want to stay here."

They give me a knowing look. Melanie hugs me as she takes me to her car. I sit in the back as she and David sit in the front. I look down at my lap as she drives us to David's house. The ride is silent except for the sounds of my sniffles and occasional sobs.

We were now on the main road far from my house.

We stopped at a red light and I look straight ahead blankly.

I think I'm in shock. I can't tell.

David turns around and gives me a sad look. Soon the light turns green and Melanie begins driving once again.

Not long after we arrived at David's house. His mom opens the door and gives me a right hug.

"I'm so sorry darling. You are welcome to stay as long as you need."

I nod sadly as I look at my feet. Melanie leads me to the living room couch. She sits me down and takes off my Attack on Titan cosplay cloak I always wore. I remember getting it for my 15 birthday two years ago.

Underneath the cloak I wear the rest of the cosplay. My Scouting Legion jacket, 3D Maneuvering Device harness, etc. I look up at my best friend who've I've know since freshmen year. She too, is wearing her Attack in Titan cosplay. She, David and I were out at a cosplay themed party when I got the call from the fire department and my neighbor. Lilianna and her kid must be devastated. Poor Jenni would never see my sister phoebe again.

Oh but my aunt Karen. My mothers best friend. How will she go on.

Tears continue to fall. Soon David walks in with my favorite tea, Earl Grey. I hold it in my shaking hands and take a sip.

We are silent until Melanie burst out into tears and hugs me.

"Oh Avalon! I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

I hug her tight as I sob harder.

I wish I could just change everything.

2 years later

I sit in my graduation robes with the rest of my class. I look over at Melanie who is a few seats over and smile. It's an empty smile. But she doesn't see that. Soon one by one our names are called and as soon as mine is, I walk over, grab my diploma and walk off the stage before shaking anyone's hands or getting a picture taken.

I don't see a need. I just barely passed and I had no one to give the photos to.

Soon the ceremony is over and everyone tosses their hats up stereotypically while I just toss it on the ground and walk off. As I walk to my car, I rip of the ridicules robes. I hear someone run up to me. I stuff the robe I my banged up car as I ask the people behind me,

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so sad?" It's Melanie.

"It's out last day in this dump of a high school. You should be happy."

I laugh drily.

"And who do I celebrate with? You have your own families planning out surprises. Meanwhile, I have to go to my aunts house and pack up to leave to a crummy apartment. There I will unpack and maybe eat a cupcake. I mean, I just barely passed this hellhole and now I have no funds for college, no support, nothing." I'll be stuck working at McDonald's as you earn money, buy a house and raise a family. I have nothing."

I get in my car without another word and drive off. I slowly drive to my aunts house as tears fall down my already red cheeks. Soon my vision blurs and I see a bright light, but I don't care. I'm done.

I wake up to birds chirping and what seems like an earthquake.

I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. I loom around and see that I am in a forest surrounded by huge trees.

I blink in confusion but I'm shaken out of my blurred mind by a loud thudding and yelling. I look behind me and see something I couldn't think to be real.

A giant ken-doll- like creature is running toward me, with a bunch of people in... Scouting Legion cloaks following it?!

I blink and shake my head. Soon I realize what's going on. I stand up wobbling and I try to run. It's getting closer. I try to move my feet faster but I fall over. I hear man yelling and a large slice of what sounds like flesh.

I'm facing down in the dirt, unmoving as I'm in shock. I soon hear a small thud and steps on dirt come closer to me. I close my eyes and fake unconsciousness. I know realize what's happening a decompose it's best that let them take me inside the walls as I 'sleep' rather then to be knocked out or restrained.

Soon I'm flipped over with a soft nudge of a foot. I feel two fingers on my neck and hear the person run off to a leader. I can't make out a conversation but I can hear 'alive'.

Next thin. I know I am picked up carefully and placed on a wood surface, a wagon.

I hear someone shout to retreat back into the walls and the wagon starts moving.

As I lay on the wood, I understand what has happened to me.

I have been transported into the world of Attack in Titan.

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	2. Chapter 2-Allow Me to PISS YOU OFF

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO ON THE SAME DAY YAYAYAYAY!**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR INFO ON ANY REVIEWING PREFRENCES!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN AoT DX**

Chapter 2-Allow Me to PISS YOU OFF

I feel the wagon stop moving after what seems like 3 hours of movement. I hear chains being pulled up and a loud creaking noise as it seems the gates are opened. Soon I realize we are inside the walls. And I relax.

I didn't plan on falling asleep on the wagon, it I guess I did as I wake up in a cell.

I sit up as much as I can since I have shackles on my wrists. I recognize the cell as the same on Eren Jaeger was held in.

I look around at the damp walls with a frown I my face. But then I hear someone clear their voice. I look over to where the bars stand and I see my number one favorite character, Levi Ackerman. He has an angry look on his face. I realize he won't be playing any games.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled angrily. "And how the fuck did you get outside of the walls?!"

I blink at him. I decide to go with the innocent clueless act. I spill a few tears and say shakily, "I-I don't k-know... I-I woke up in some woods not sure how i got there... I swear I'm not lying. I don't know how i got there!"

He narrows his eyes suspiciously and is about to remark when I hear a set of steps coming toward my cell.

Soon Erwin Smith comes into my line of sight. I resist fangirling and play scared. Believe me, I am shitting myself, but I play terrified to seem more innocent.

"Levi..." He puts a hand up to calm Levi.

Levi glares at me and shuts up.

Erwin motions for a guard to open my cell. It opens with a loud clank and he personally unlocks my shackles. He helps me up and lead me up to the courtroom. I fear I will face the court, but it's empty. He sits me on a bench and sits beside me. Levi decides to stand nearby, ready to kill me if needed.

Erwin studies me for a moment before asking me kindly:

"What is your name?"

I stare for a moment. If I am here as a new person I might as well give myself a new name. Rid myself of the past.

"A-Avalon, sir."

"Last name?" He looks at me expectantly. I go with my old friends last name.

"Wills."

"Where are you from Avalon?"

What do I say!? I panic in my mind, careful not to show it.

"I-I don't remember..."

He nods and continues. "What do you remember last?"

I take in a breath to prepare my self.

"I-I remember waking up in the woods with the large trees. I saw that large creature and I tried to run but I fell, and then...nothing."

He nods slowly.

"I see. I guess there is no point in asking you further, seeing as you can't remember. I will believe you for now, but you will be under close watch. One slip up, one sign of betrayal, and it will be stopped, do you understand?"

I nod quickly.

"Good, now you must be hungry. Come." He stands and puts his hand out for me to take. I stand up feeling a bit dizzy and I wobble. He looks at me concerned and steadies me. "Are you ok?"

I nod. " I just feel a bit weak."

He nods. "I will take you to get something to eat." He leads me out of the courtroom and outside, Levi on our tail.

"My name is Commander Erwin Smith. I am in-charge of the military branch, the Scouting Legion." He nods to Levi. " this is my colleague and friend Captain Levi Ackerman. He is in charge of the the Special Operations Squad."

I nod, not knowing how to respond. Soon we are outside in the sun standing in front of a carriage. Erwin opens the door and allows me to step in. I climb in and Erwin and Levi follow. I look at them as they sit down and break down. Erwin looks shocked but Levi just rolls his eyes and says, "stop crying you brat.. It's disgusting." I stop sobbing for a moment and blink. Ok I thought this act was cute in the anime and manga, but on real life, it just about pissed me off. I wipe my tears angrily and glare at him.

"Oh yes, I'd like to see you wake up in the middle over a forest near a huge creature coming to kill you while having no memory," Lie. "of where you are!" I hiss at him. He keep his face bored, but see a flash of shock which is quickly gone.

He rolled his eyes, "yes but I'm not stupid enough to end up I a forest full of titans."

I growl and jump at him. I'll probably end up getting myself killed but he is pissing me off. Erwin who was sitting next to me restrains my arms. I struggle to kill that shrimp.

"Yeah at least I'm not a pompous little shrimp who thinks himself above all others!"

Erwin freezes and I take the opportunity to jump free and punch the shocked and angry Corporal. He hold his nose with a loom of anger.

"Why you little bitch!" He lunges at me but Erwin yells at the driver to stop the carriage which causes us to fall away from each other.

"Enough. Now Levi as a squad leader I expect more of you. Now I know these expectations are hopeless, but honestly." He looks toward me. "As for you, we are beings kind and trying to help you, but we cannot do this if you threaten us and punch us. So i recommend you control your self or we may have an issue."

I snarl and sit in my seat with my arms crossed, glaring at the shrimp as he stands and sits. Soon the carriage starts moving and I sit in silence as we approach our destination.

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANYTHING THAT CAN HELP ME TO IMPROVE c:**


	3. Chapter 3- Yay Interrogation

_CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE! YAY! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS GROUNDED FOR A BIT! I JUST WANT TO MENTION, WHEN I STARTED WRITING THIS STORY, I DIDN'T HAVE ACCESS TO WATCHING AoT SO IT'S A BIT OFF. I MIGHT FIX IT LATER, BUT FOR NOW, ENJOY! :)_

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE BUT OC IS!**

Chapter 3

Soon we arrive. I peek out the little window screen on the carriage. I almost squeal but I decide not to. It's the old castle that is used as the Special Operations Squad HQ. soon Erwin opens the door and before Levi can step out, I shove him out of the way and step out with a smirk on my face.

I stop for a minute as an idea pops into my head. I smile evilly as I glance at the house.

"So where is everyone else?"

I hear silence.

"What do you mean?"

I hear Erwin ask behind me.

I smirk. "I mean the rest of the squad. You know, Petra? Oluo? Eld? Gunther?"

Before I can say another word, Levi is behind me with a knife at my throat. Since when does he carry a knife?

"How the hell do you my teams names?!"

Erwin stands in front of me with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Are you a spy?"

I roll my eyes. "No." I pause for effect. I look at him right in the eyes as i raise my hand my hand to my mouth. Erwin's eyes widen and he yells at Levi to run. Levi stays at my throat as I bite the part of my hand where Eren would bite to turn. I barely break the skin before I start bursting out in laughter.

Erwin looks shocked and I feel Levi's hand falter around the knife.

"You should have seen you face, Smith! Oh how I wish I could see Levi's. Oh that was great. But honestly, you need to calm down. Not everyone is bad."

Erwin walks up to me once again and grabs my wrist. Levi removes the knife from around my throat.

Erwin drags me inside and walks us into the dining room.

He sits me down forcibly as I smirk. He sits down in front of me and Levi leans against the wall watching me carefully.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"Avalon Will."

"Where are you from?"

I lean closer to him over the table. "The future."

I technically am.

He raises a thick eyebrow.

"Oh?"

I nod like a 3 year old who is getting some ice cream.

He looks at me, obviously not sure what to believe.

I smirk again and ask, "so have you met Eren yet?"

Erwin tries to hide his shock. Levi storms over to me and drags me by my collar of my attack on Titan tee shirt. Oh god I forgot I was wearing that. How did they not notice that.i look down at my shirt and he look down also. He blinks.

I smile. "I wasn't lying about the future. At least, I don't think i was."

"What the hell do you know about all this? How far in the future are you?"

"That's why I don't know if I am from the future. This world, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, are all a story of a... Let's say book because I don't know to explain it better. You are all fictional. I know everything that has happened and will happen. Well not so much on the what WILL happen, the story was never finished."

I lean back into my seat. I hadn't realized I had leaned closer to his face.

"I can help. But you have to tell me where you are. What has happened recently."

Erwin sighed and opened his mouth to tell me, when Levi jump toward him with a look of rage on his face.

"You can't tell her these things! She fucking may be lying to us. For all we know, this shit head brat could be against us. She could be a fucking titan shifter!"

I nod with a smirk. "Yes because when I bit my arm I just controlled the change." I rolled my eyes.

Levi's eye twitched. "I should fucking kill you right now."

I lean the chair back. "Go ahead. But don't blame me when you lose a lot more lives than necessary." I say as I shrug.

Erwin sighs and put his arm on Levi's shoulder. "Sometimes, we need to make sacrifices. I think this girl may help us. We will trust her and watch her carefully. She will be under watch-" I cut him off.

"No, no watch. If you want me to help, you have to trust me. I was a big fan of the Scouting Legion from the anime, I mean book. You can trust me." I play with a lock of my wavy blonde hair.

Erwin looks at Levi for a moment before turning back to me and nodding. "Fine. But if we sense that you will be a danger, we will put a stop to you."

I smirk and nod. "I don't think you will have to. Now tell me, where are you guys. What has happened recently."

Erwin glanced at me suspiciously but said, "Eren has just finished his trial and Levi is now in charge of him. He is upstairs helping the others clean."

"Thank you." I nod. " this is a perfect place to start. Many events can be prevented." I turn to Levi. "When are you and Hanji planning on taking him to experiment on his shifting?"

Levi narrows his eyes. "Tomorrow."

I smile. "Perfect."

"Why? Is something supposed to go wrong?" Asks Erwin.

"In a way yes. But nothing major and no lives will be injured or lost. But I can help. He will have trouble shifting at first. But then he will but not at will and only partially. But I know what motivation he needs."

Erwin nods as he looks outside and noticed he sun going down. He stands and as does Levi. "I must return now. I have some paper work to run. Levi I am leaving you in charge of Avalon, but if I hear you have harmed her with no reason or cause to, I won't be very happy." And he exits.

Levi glares at me and starts walking to the door. "Come on brat. I'll show you your room. Which you WILL keep clean. I am nowhere near being terrified of Smith so I will not hesitate to hurt you."

I roll my eyes. "I'm so scared."

His eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Just keep the fucking room clean." We stop at a door and he walks away mumbling. I open the door and plop on the bed. Before I knew it, I was out like a log.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE WITH SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! THAT'D BE NICE :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Emotions are Never Fun

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT ENJOY!**

**WARNING: POSSIBLE SELF HARM TRIGGER! IT'S RATHER SHORT ARE NOT TOO RELEVANT SO DO NOT READ PAST THE **Q**s AND THIS APPLIES FOR TH REST OF THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIM: ME NO OWN OK?**

Chapter 4

I woke up the my door being slammed open. I shot up and fell off the bed. I looked over to the door and saw Levi standing there with a smirk on his face. "Get ready for dinner. Make sure you wash up. You look filthy."

I growl as he he leaves. I stand up and slam the door behind him. I then realize something. I have nothing to wear. I open my door and look in the hallway. I start walking around trying to find Petra and possibly Hanji. Soon I find myself downstairs near the kitchen. I smell someone cooking so I walk in and see Levi. I groan.

He abruptly turns around and frowned angrily when he sees me unwashed. "Why the fuck aren't you washed up yet. Your stinking up the whole castle." I narrow my eyes. "Where is Hanji or Petra. I need something to wear so I want to ask them if I can borrow something."

He smirks. "Hanji Zoe is in the dining room through that door."

Aww, that's cute. He thinks Hanji will scare me. "Ok, thanks." I skip off the the dining room. I open the door and see Hanji sitting at the set table looking over what I guess to be notes. I pull my shy innocent face. "Uh, excuse me?" She looks up and her face brightens. "You must me Avalon! Levi told us you would be joining us. He wouldn't tell us why but I was so excited to meet you!"

I smile in return. "I think I will explain properly over time, but for now I will tell you I am here to help."

Hanji nods excitedly. "Oh I think we will be good friends. So how do you feel about titans? More importantly how much do you know about them?"

"Well personally I believe that they cannot control their needs to eat us humans. But I still don't appreciate them doing so. I don't know much about normal or aberrant titans but I know some about titan shifters."

At this Hanji squeals. "So there are more shifters then just Eren!?"

I nod.

"Oh my gosh that is wonderful!" Her eyes brighten. "Are you one?"

I smile and shake my head. "No, but I know enough to help Eren. You will understand when I can explain. But I won't be able to for a while. So please try to refrain from asking major questions. I will help you all as I go along." She nods.

"I understand, thank you. Will you help us with Eren tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Wonderful. We can use all-"

She is interrupted by Levi opening the dining room door.

"Why do I sense that you are not yet cleaned up brat?"

Hanji stands up. "Oh don't worry. I was just about to help her with her clothes. We were just talking, Heichou."

Levi narrows his eyes. "Well dinner will be ready in half an hour so I recommend she gets ready unless Avalon wishes to make an entrance."

I smirk. "Actually, that would be wonderful."

I stand up and face Hanji. "So where can I find some clothes?"

"Well you look like you might fit in my clothes. But we may have to borrow some shoes from Petra."

I nod as she leads me away. But I can feel Levi glaring at the back of my head.

After I have showered, i dress in the simple white tank top and Capris Hanji gave me. She lent me some flat-like shoes from Petra which I loved. I would have to ask Petra if I could keep them, or where she got them so I could get my own. How I don't really know because I don't exactly have money or an income. When I was done, I looked at the small clock by the bed. Lunch just started 5 minutes ago if Levi got everything ready on time, which he probably did.

I walked back downstairs remembering the way Hanji lead me from the dining room. I opened the door with no hesitation and smirked as I heard Levi questioning my whereabouts. I take a seat next to Hanji and far away from Levi. I push my chair in closer and grab some bread and pour some soup in my bowl. Hanji seemed to be staring at me before she cleared her throat and began to talk. I look up from serving myself food as she says, "well this is Avalon Wills. She is under Levi's watch for the time being."

I chuckle. "Hanji, I can introduce myself. Yes, I am Avalon. Levi is watching over me just like he is watching you, Eren." Eren looks up shocked. "Yes, I know you all."

I look at Petra. "Your name is Petra Ral."

I point at Oluo. "Oluo"

I point at Eld. "Eld."

Petra looks concerned. "How..?"

"How I know all of you does not matter at the moment. All that matters is that I can help. I don't know much, but I can use what info I have to help. It's best that you trust me, and Eren." Everyone looks shocked. "Yes, I also know that Eren can change into a titan. And the best part is, I probably know more about his titan than he does. So when we leave tomorrow, You will have to trust me and what I say and have faith in Eren." Everyone looks at Levi expectantly. He just nods as he eats his soup. Then everyone turns to me and mumbles words of agreement. But Oluo does not agree. He of course decides to play Levi.

"How do we know you aren't a spy? How do we know you aren't trying to kill us?" I roll my eyes for probably the 100th time today.

"Well you don't. But honestly, do I look like a titan to you? Who else could I be a spy for?"

Oluo raises a finger and opens his mouth to retort but he realizes he has no way to respond. So of course he shuts his mouth with results in him biting his tongue. I rolled my eyes once again. I won't be surprised if my eyes fall out soon from rolling my eyes so much.

"Now, it would be best that you do not ask questions. I would hate to tragically mess things up."

QQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQ

(SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING)

I place my hands on the table and pull myself up. "Well this was a pleasant dinner. So I'm off to bed. I'm not much of a morning person as it is, so if in going to be waking up early, then I want get as must rest." Just in time I feel the need to yawn. I stretch as I say "G'night." As soon as I finish my stretch I realize everyone is quiet. Petra looks at me sad while Hanji and Eren look down at their laps. Eld and Oluo look awkward and Levi looks pissed. "What?" I question.

Eren looks up and point at my arms. Well crap.

"Where the hell did you get those scars?" Levi questions with anger.

"Well..." This is awkward, how did I not realize I still had those.

I sigh. "My family died in a fire two years ago." Hanji stands up and hugs me. Eren looks down. "At least they weren't eaten." I look at him sadly. I wish I could tell them. But I should wait.

"Yeah..." Levi stands up and storms out of the room. I sigh. "I'm gonna go rest."

I walk to my room. I close the door and plop on small bed. For the first time since I've woken up in this world, I feel empty. I sob until my eyes close in exhaustion.

**A/N: Sorry about the sadness, it will get happier! NOTE; LEVI IS NOT THE LOVE INTEREST! HE WILL BE A BROTHERLY FIGURE!**


End file.
